


Harbor

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, War, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Moonracer/Firestar. She knew that she would never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

Moonracer had listened to Firestar talk about how much she resented how the war stole everything, everything that could have been hers. Moonracer was no stranger to the Great War, having brought up by the femmes who also were a part of the conflict, which seemed cloying and inescapable.

The fembot resented the war too, but she didn't want to just stand by and do nothing. No, not by a long shot would she fall by Decepticon hands, and Firestar knew that as well. They were warriors, soldiers, and they knew that they would fight to the very end.

She knew that Firestar was brash, impatient, and jumped into situations that were far beyond understating at time, which was why Moonracer had to hold her back. She had to hold her away from what could arise from such hatred and destruction, what could swallow her from the inside out, and never awaken.

Moonracer then had taken Firestar's servo with her own, gently and calmly, and with a knowing smile, she knew that she would never let go.

Moonracer had indeed become Firestar's harbor


End file.
